And We Met
by TransTropical
Summary: Draco is a bored second year with a secret he wishes to pout out into a certain diary... Draco MalfoyTom Riddle


It was a normal, quiet night in the Slytherin Common Room. Term beginning and all, not much new could really happen in the first night. Especially nothing for second year, Draco Malfoy. This being his second year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not much would be exciting for him. He sat in a leathery chair by the fire and thought over this year. Since it was around eleven thirty at night, no one was around to disturb his train of thought. At least now, Crabbe and Goyle were out of the way... Even if only for the moment.  
  
This year was expected to be just a little better than the last. He was now the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Something he knew would happen as long as he persuaded his father to buy the team new broomsticks. And really, he wasn't a bad at being a Seeker either. It was just so he'd have a good chance to win against Gryffindor.  
  
What a thought he had just entered!  
  
It was hard to stay on the thought of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, when their Seeker keeps coming into your head. Flying gracefully around in your head, as if actually floating. The dark hair upon its head, fluttering as if caught in a breeze. Those deep green eyes positioned directly under a lightning bolt shaped scar. A scar that you've longed to trace with your finger. Trace all the way down to the soft, pink lips...  
  
Enough! Enough of such thoughts! That person, of all people, should not be thought of in such a way. Harry Potter was not supposed to be a boy-toy- like-figure to Draco!  
  
Draco stood up and paced the room uneasily. It was difficult. Difficult to actually feel this, let alone keep it all to himself. He could not tell his peers. Seamus came out, and that did him little good. Only people who still talk to him are the Gryffindors. No. And telling his father... Suicide. 'Father I have sex dreams of Harry Potter,"! Oh yes, his father would not be able to take anything even close to that. No. He'd be disowned if he ever dared to utter those words.  
  
This... This had to be kept a secret. But the whole year that he had spent keeping it a secret... It was tearing him apart. A nagging in the back of his head and twisting turns in his stomach. It was unbearable. But it had to be kept secret.  
  
Then, an idea came to his head. The diary! The diary his father had given him right before he entered the train station earlier today. The diary could be used. No one would dare open the diary of Draco Malfoy, nor would the diary be able to tell anyone! It was perfect.  
  
He stopped pacing and went up to the boy's dormitory. After walking past other boys' beds, he came to his own. Opening his trunk quietly, he lifted from it, an old looking diary. Grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink, he slipped back out and down the stairs. No one was around, and a few candles were still lit. He quickly sat down and opened it.  
  
Draco stared at the blank page, quill in hand. How would he start it? Start by pouring his heart out explaining very little of everything... Or write sensible paragraphs? Considering this was a diary, pouring his heart out seemed best! He dipped the quill in ink and began to write in a speedy manner:  
  
"Log of Draco Malfoy: From the depths of my heart, I have a confession. I...."  
  
He paused, his quill ready at the base of the line to write a letter. What was he about to put? "Love"? Did he really love Potter? No. Couldn't be.  
  
"... am having wild dreams of Harry Potter."  
  
He paused and looked over this sentence. No. This... This could not be what should be allowed to hit paper. It should be torn out.  
  
Just as he placed his hand at the top of the paper, the words dissolved. Draco blinked and stared blankly at the paper. He had just written on it. He had! And... And now, it was blank! How...?  
  
His wondering ceased as black, bold letters began to reappear upon the paper.  
  
"You have dreams of Harry Potter, Draco?"  
  
Draco stared wildly at the paper. Had... Had it just asked him a question? Feeling curious of this queer situation, he wrote an answer.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. Wild ones."  
  
He stared at the paper anxiously as the words once again dissolved. After a moment of waiting, the page had another answer.  
  
"Is it so wrong to have them? Have wild dreams of Harry Potter?"  
  
An obvious question from a diary. Draco began to feel foolish. The whole purpose of writing in this was to keep this secret.  
  
"Yes, and who are you anyways?"  
  
"I am Tom. And answer me fully. Why is it wrong?"  
  
This made him feel better. His diary's name was Tom. Oh yes, the warm fuzzy feeling was there!  
  
"Because, Harry Potter is a boy. I am a boy! Boys do not have dreams... Wild dreams, of other boys."  
  
This ought to shut him up now. Draco felt his face become hot. Why the book, Tom, would even be asking him these questions was unbelievable. At least, that's what he thought until he read the response...  
  
"I don't see why it's so bad Draco. I like boys too... Lots of them."  
  
This piqued Draco's curiosity, sending all of his embarrassment and anger away.  
  
"Who are you, Tom?"  
  
Draco felt his heart begin to beat faster.  
  
"Why don't you find out...?"  
  
Draco felt he had to find out now. That only made him anxious. Anxious to know who this was. Who seemed to have the same secret as him.  
  
"Please, yes!"  
  
That was all that was needed.  
  
Draco saw a light rise from the pages of the book. He felt as though something covered him and he closed his eyes. It felt like blasting winds carried him. He trembled as the wind-like feeling carried him.  
  
Still feeling the after affect, he kept his eyes closed when all was still. Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped themselves around him. The touch made him open his eyes and pull away. Turning around he saw something that made his heart beat faster, and his breath get harder. A boy, about 16, was standing in front of him. Deep crimson eyes and jet black hair. The hair was the first thing he noticed. Almost like... But... He was taller...  
  
"Hello Draco..." His voice was deep and sent a shiver down Draco's back. He watched as the boy walked closer to him. A smile crept over the boy's face as he looked into Draco's eyes. "Calm down now... You know me. I'm Tom remember." Draco nodded his head. Yes. Tom. But... The Diary was Tom. Not this boy... This boy who made him remember...  
  
"But, how are you here? You were... Just a dia.."  
  
"No dear, Draco." Tom was right in front of Draco now. He looked down with a cool grin. "You aren't back in your common room." Draco felt his breath get caught in his throat. "You're in mine."  
  
Draco felt his body tense up. He wasn't in his dorm. He was in Tom's. Tom's dorm, which appeared to be filled with sleeping boys. How they were all still sleeping? Surely they...  
  
As if he was reading Draco's mind, Tom spoke again, quite loudly. "They can't hear us Draco. They will not be able to hear a thing so long as you are here. Which... Is a good thing if you think about it." Tom gave a sly smile. Draco noticed Tom slowly moving his head up and down, as if checking him out. At first, it was rather odd. Being looked up and down by someone who had first been just a diary. But as Tom's face came back up, Draco felt more relaxed.  
  
His face reminded him of someone. Someone who had a gentle face, which was usually covered in thick, messy, black hair. Black hair that looked as if it had been ruffled in a breeze. A breeze caught when he rode in his scarlet Quidditch robes, on top of a broomstick. Flying so gracefully as if floating...  
  
"Draco... What are you thinking?" Tom's voice broke his thought. As if coming back to this reality, Draco looked in front of him. Tom wasn't standing in front of him anymore, he was standing behind him, sliding his arms over Draco's shoulders. Holding him. Tom was holding him. A tingle went down Draco as the realization of Tom's body moving against his. The warm body behind him made his heart beat faster and a heat rise up.  
  
"N... Nothing, Tom."  
  
"Good." Tom's voice was low. He gave Draco and squeeze with his arms and continued to sway. "When your thoughts aren't on me, then it's kind of hard to move you to the bed..."  
  
Draco coughed. "The... The bed? Why are you...?"  
  
"Shh... Come on..." Tom began to slowly walk Draco to the bed in front of him. His feet seemed to be moving on Tom's will.  
  
In a matter of seconds, they were in front of the bed. Slowly, Tom turned them. Draco could feel Tom's warm breath against his neck as he leaned his head forward while pulling back. Tom fell with Draco onto the bed. Draco blushed, turning a deep red as he felt himself land on Tom's lap.  
  
"T... Tom..."  
  
"Draco, I won't do anything to you..." He chuckled at the stutter in Draco's voice and hugged him tightly. Draco felt himself blush more.  
  
Of course Tom wouldn't do anything. It wasn't that. He wasn't afraid or anything.  
  
"No. I mean..."  
  
Again, Tom chuckled. "Draco, shut up. Your voice makes your body tingle. I don't think you'd like that as much as I would." Tom laid his head on Draco's.  
  
Draco had no idea what that meant at the moment, but thought he ought to take Tom's word on that. Besides, feeling Tom's warm body against his made him... Well, it was hard for him to think what this was. He was happy, but felt the warm feeling too. It was... Relaxing... And... Comforting. He wanted to stay there. Stay in Tom's warm embrace.  
  
"Draco... You're finally relaxed. It's about time." Tom turned Draco's head a little. Draco saw Tom's smile. Then... Tom kissed him.  
  
At first, he was surprised and kept his eyes open, thinking wildly. Tom was kissing him. His warm lips, softly pressed against his own, as if expecting this moment of thought. Draco then remembered the warm feeling he had just had and closed his eyes. Tom must have felt the relaxing, and began to kiss a little harder. But this time, Draco kissed back. He wanted to return the warm feeling. Tom moved one of his hands to the side of Draco's head and the other held on to him tighter. One of Draco's hands put itself over Tom's and the other stayed at his side.  
  
It was blissful. The warmth Tom had, and his soft lips against his own sent warm sensations down his body. It was the best feeling he had ever had. Peaceful, and sensual...  
  
Tom's lips slowly moved off of Draco's. Draco opened his eyes to see Tom lifting his head in the air and taking in a deep breath and opening his eyes slowly. He then looked down at Draco and smiled warmly.  
  
"Is it... Still wrong to like boys?" He smiled playfully and sat his head back on Draco's. Draco chuckled to himself.  
  
"No. It's not I guess. But... Now, there's only one I want to think about."  
  
"Oh? And who would that be? Harry Potter?" Draco let out a small laugh. He tilted his head back and smiled.  
  
"Who?" Tom smiled back and leaned his head down to Draco's and set his lips upon Draco's.  
  
"Good... I like it when you only think of me." Tom smiled and pushed his lips back against Draco's. . . 


End file.
